Who Knew?
by Rayella5ever
Summary: Stella and Ray have been together since senior year and Ray wants to take her out. What's to come of this?
_**Hello all of you lovelies. Here's a one shot I wrote late at night last night. Enjoy!**_

"Baaabe." No matter how many times I heard it, it never got old."Yes?" I walked over to him where he was sitting on the couch playing video games. "Hey." He flashed his heart melting grin at me. "Hey yourself." I smile plop right next to him on the couch. "You wanna do something tonight? Go out and have some fun." "I'd love to Ray." Yes. Ray, Ray Beech. He and I, Stella Yamada, are 22 now and madly in love. We have been since my senior year. It was a very weird moment when we had admitted our feelings to one another. We were arguing at lunch one day, like usual. He'd been the first one to spill. "You're so lucky I like you Yamada or I could probably think of a thousand more things to say to you!" I was stunned, I think the entire cafeteria was. I didn't care though and that's when I just went up to him, not caring what anyone thought at that moment, and I kissed him. We've been together ever since. "Yeah, let's go out." I agreed. "Dress super fancy. I wanna spoil my girl tonight." "Okay, what time do you wanna go?" "Around 7." Oh crap, it was already 5. "Okay I'm going to Olivia's then. She'll help me get ready. Pick me up there?" He paused his game. "Of course." He then pulled me in for a long kiss. I love it when he did that. "Okay I'm gonna go." I said, pulling away. "Love you Stell." "Love you too Ray." He smiled again. I loved his smile and I loved looking into his brilliant blue eyes. They always seemed to light up my day. Anyways, enough of my rambling. I grabbed my phone, texted Olivia, who had no issue with me and then headed out the door. She only lived like 5 minutes from me. So I was there in no time. I knocked on the door and was greeted by none other than the red-headed rapper himself, Wen. No surprise there really. Olivia and Wen had started dating right after Ray and I. "Hey Wen." "Hey, come in. Liv is waiting for you upstairs." "Cool, thanks." I rushed up the steps and was met by Olivia, looking as good as usual. "Ok so I need to look super hot for my date tonight. Please help." "Ooh. I've got you. How much time do I have?" "Until 7." She nods and immediately goes to work. No words are exchanged, lots of hair is pulled. She paints my nails a bright purple color and goes into her closet and pulls out a matching dress. She also grabbed these nice black heels that I had borrowed plenty of times. I put everything on and she quickly got to work on my makeup. Not too much though, because she knows I don't like a lot. She curled my hair and locked it in place with hairspray. I was amazed with how good I looked when I looked in the mirror. "Olivia you miracle worker!" She laughed and hugged me. "Please Stella, you're beautiful without any of this." She always made me feel so good about myself. "Thank you." I smiled. There was a knock on the door and I realized I hadn't even been watching the time. It was exactly 7. Wow. I went downstairs where I found Wen and Ray happily chatting about video games. Ray looked great. He had a suit on tonight! That was a very rare occasion and so it got me thinking about what was to come of tonight. He looked up from where he was talking and his jaw dropped. "You look amazing babe." I blushed, like always. Dang it. "Thank you, you look great too." He smiled. "Shall we be going then?" I nodded. He offered his hand to me, which I happily took, and led me to the car. He opened my door for me and shut it behind me. He got in and started the car. "So I made reservations for the fanciest restaurant this town has to offer." "No way. That's so hard to get into!" He smirked. "But I did it. For you, my rock goddess." I smiled again, he always managed to make me smile. He drove and we just talked for the whole car ride. Before I knew it we were pulling into the parking lot of the best restaurant in town. He got out and opened my door for me again, such a sweet gesture. We walked hand in hand into the doors and were met with a waiter. "Reservation?" Ray nodded. "Under the name Beech." The waiters eyes lit up with recognition. "Ah yes, of course. Right this way." He leads us to a table in the middle of the floor. Ray pushes my chair in for me. A waitress comes and takes our orders and brings us back drinks. We have some champagne, and it was a really good brand. Everything about tonight was amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. Who knew years of fighting would turn into this? I love him more than anything. As soon as I finished processing that thought, that's when it happened. Ray looked straight into my eyes with his piercing blue eyes and stood up. He walked over to me and got down on one knee. "Stella Marie Yamada you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love every single thing about you, from the way you look at me, the things you cook, to the love you have for me, no matter how much we fought in high school. Stella I love you with all of my heart, and no one could be as perfect for me like you are. You're so beautiful and amazing and devoted in everything you do. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?" I was in tears at this point. I couldn't even speak. All I could do was nod and stand up. I hugged and kissed him as if my life depended on it. He slipped the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my life on my finger, and the restaurant broke out in applause. I, Stella Marie Yamada was going to become Stella Marie Beech. It has a lovely sound. "Excellent." I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a review and tell me what you think, thanks!~Gabby_**


End file.
